Security remains a constant and problematic concern for administrators. The risk to vulnerable systems from threats residing, for example, on the Internet, can place valuable assets at risk, jeopardize mission readiness, and causes other concerns. Administrators can spend countless hours and commit limited resources in attempting to address these threats.